


Welcome Home (the End of Everything remix)

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's happy ending, or, what Merlin saw after he said his final goodbyes and laid down his burdens for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home (the End of Everything remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the end of everything, one must expect the company of immortals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770042) by [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune). 



> The fic itself has a rather gentle Major Character Death. This is what happened after.
> 
> So, I love angst, and yet I also love happy endings. The lovely little fic that inspired this remix had angst in spades, and while it ended on a very sad note, I saw the glimmer of a happy ending in there which I couldn't help exploring. This universe may have been dying, but who's to say that Avalon exists only on this plane? After all, Arthur and Freya had to have been somewhere that wasn't here while they were gone.

  
[ ](http://orig10.deviantart.net/b2b2/f/2016/145/e/3/e31cce99a3d14ebb0dcf7fa64e181dbf-d9z2q4q.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks are due to my betas, Amphigoury and Alby_Mangroves, and my cheerleaders, Jelazakazone, Rocknvaughn, and Gwyntastic. Thank you for your insights, your enthusiasm, and for being awesome; I really couldn't do it without you!


End file.
